1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control system and a control method of an in-vehicle solar energy charger.
2. Description of the Related Art
As it is widely known, a running mileage of an electric vehicle is a very important feature. A power source of the electric vehicle is mainly an in-vehicle power battery. Only if the voltage of the in-vehicle power battery is sufficient, normal operation of the electric vehicle may be ensured. Solar energy has become a new green energy to which people pay more and more attentions. The running mileage of the electric vehicle may be improved due to the application of the solar energy to the electric vehicle.
Referring to the solar energy applied to the electric vehicle, due to the area constraint of a solar panel, an output power of solar cell panels is constrained and a high efficiency of energy conversion becomes an important index for a solar energy charger. At present, control method using an analog device is used in many solar energy chargers. However, the control method using an analog device is totally realized by pure hardware circuits, in which, there are some special control chips but corresponding parameters thereof are adjusted according to the actual situation. The adjusted parameters cannot be changed unless devices such as resistances or capacitances are replaced. Therefore, concerning the control method of the analog device, the control system is not flexible enough and the utilization of the solar energy is not high.